First Light
by VampireWolf0131
Summary: After BD. Everythings fine. Except for the freaking vampires all over the place. Strange vampires, mysterious happenings. Leah and Seth are scared that they'll never imprint. Sucky summary, better story. please Read and Review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story and I hope you like it! Please, if there are any tips or encouragement you would like to give me, press that little "Review this Story/Chapter" button down there, and, BAM! You can reply to my story!**

Chapter 1: Eighteen

Why my brother would ever even consider inviting vampires to his eighteenth birthday party was beyond me.

It all started almost 3 years ago; when Sam and Jacob had decided to help those stupid leeches fight off a bloodsucker that was out to get this girl of which Jacob had a major crush on. She ended up breaking his heart, and, not to mention, becoming one of them.

When my brother, Seth was guarding Bella with her vampire boyfriend, the bloodsucker and one of her abominations came and attacked them. Seth and the leech defeated the bloodsucker and saved the girl.

If it had been me up there with them, I would have let the vampire have the girl and maybe I'd even help the leech rip the girl's, Bella's, boyfriend into shreds. Of course, that would have broken the treaty and blah, blah, blah. But I mean, Seth is my brother! I have to protect him! Even if it does mean breaking the stupid treaty! Open season on vampires!

Now Seth is _friends_ with the things! He goes over to their house whenever he can. When our pack leader, Jacob, ran away because the vampire girl, _Bella_, didn't love him, Seth told her what he knew about Jake's whereabouts.

So, now I was stuck in a party where half the attendants where my enemy. How nice! Isn't that just great?

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Mom asks Seth. She's hovering right next to us. Seth's all smiles, where as, the rest of the people and _animals_ that had attended his party, with the exception of Jake, his imprint who was playfully tugging on his hair, and Bella, where all looking uncomfortable.

Even Charlie, one of my dad's best friends, and the father of the girl we had fought to protect when she was human, had caught on to the tense mood.

"Mom, they're my friends!" Seth told her for probably the hundredth time, "Of course it's a good idea! Edward's really a good guy Mom, and you know Bella!"

"I know, but its just…" Mom stopped, trying to think of words to say. I think I could have helped her out; _vampires are dangerous. They _bite_. Drink _blood_..._

She finally said, "I'm just, just worried about you and Leah. About one day, hearing from the pack that something happened, or there was an accident, and you got hurt. Seth, you're only 18 and Leah, your only 22. You two are just so young. It would be really hard on me if – if…if you never came back."

"Don't worry Mom, if anyone messes with my baby brother, they'll pay," I said and mom smiled, "I'm going to go and talk to Jacob about the patrols. Want to come Seth?" I looked at him expectantly

"Um...sorry Leah," he said glancing to the grass beneath him, "I was going to talk to Edward and Bella." I was shocked at my brother's behavior, _again_. He was always playing puppy for the vampires.

"Fine," I said and walked to the edge of the clearing where Jacob was sitting playing with his two-year-old-who-looks-like-she's-four-years-old imprint.

Ever since Jacob broke off from the pack taking my brother and me with him, we had been patrolling the area around Forks and the reservation more carefully than ever.

The object of Jakes imprinting, Renesmee Cullen, was sitting on his knees. God I hated saying her name, it was such a mouthful and anyways, who calls they're daughter Ruh-nez-may? It's just kinda weird and different. I mean the other Cullens all had normal names. They aren't that up to date, but they were at least normal.

When he heard me approaching he looked up. "Hey Leah!" he said as he lifted the half vampire half human girl in his arms and stood.

Every time I saw them together or another werewolf with they're imprint, I felt a stab of jealousy that I hadn't found someone yet. It made me feel like I was some mistake, after all, I was the only girl werewolf in both packs. I knew Seth still had hope, but, we're like 18 and 22. Not that we are old, its just most of my pack and Sam's pack had imprinted when they were fifteen to twenty.

I felt like I wasn't meant to imprint. Imprinting matched the werewolf and his imprint so that their children would have the best chance of survival. Yet, I was the beta of my pack, the fastest runner in both packs and also the only girl werewolf and I still hadn't found someone. Let me tell you, being the only girl in a pack of boys, even if one is your brother, is still uncomfortable. Especially if the man that you love is the leader of your pack and you have to follow every order he gives you. That's why I left Sam's pack and joined Jacob's.

Jake and I talked about patrol and which wolves had which nights. Thankfully he had worked it out with Sam, I cringed every time I thought of him, that Seth and I would always be on the same patrol, so I could keep an eye on him.

I was looking at the trees surrounding the meadow when I saw it. Something flashed white between two old pine trees that were at the edges of the clearing. I looked around. Edward, Bella and the leech that controlled emotions were all looking at the place I had seen the flash of white.

Suddenly, I felt something. My mind was feeling like it was being beaten heavily with a giant bat. Something was trying to get in! I grabbed my head in my hands, closing my eyes.

As fast as it had started it ended. I opened my eyes to find Bella sitting on the ground next to me. What had happened must have only taken a second or so. At least none of the pack or any of the humans had noticed. Bella must have put her mind shield on me.

Just Jake, and the vampires had noticed. They all had confused and worried looks on their faces.

"Leah, are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I think. What happened?" I asked

"We don't know," said Bella, "I felt something, like something was trying to get into my mind. Almost like when Jane and Alec were trying to mentally torture us, remember Edward?"

"I thought I heard someone's mind a minute ago but whoever it was, they aren't here anymore," Said Edward, "There was also this strange feeling that I shouldn't look into the woods, as if I didn't want to."

"Someone, or something," said the blond haired leech, I know there are three of them but, the one that can control emotions, "I don't know what it was, but it was there. I could feel it, and I felt that to Edward."

There was silence in our little group for a minute, and then Jacob said, "We should all discuss this, there might be something out there that could be very unpleasant."

Jake made plans with the vampires that we would meet them at the Cullen's house at four thirty the next day to discuss the incident. I wasn't very happy about this, me spending hours around a conference table talking about white flashes and minds and other weird stuff with stupid leeches just, just isn't me!

I started to forget about the incident and got caught up with the party. My mom seemed to be enjoying the party, even with her many doubts about Seth's _friends_. She seemed to be gravitating towards Charlie a lot. They were talking right now, with my excellent hearing I heard Charlie ask Mom if she would like to walk back to the cars with him. She agreed and they spent the rest of the evening talking.

Was there something going on between them? Charlie was a good man, but, he was one of my father's best friends. And, I didn't want to be step sisters to a _vampire_! I shivered and walked away.

As Seth's party came to a close, the vampire with the bronze hair, Edward, approached Seth with Bella and handed him something that jingled when it hit his hand. Seth looked down at his hand in amazement. I wondered what the stupid leech had given him to make him so speechless, Seth was always talking. Then Seth took a step toward the bloodsucker and _hugged_ him! I couldn't believe what I had just seen; my brother _hugged _a vampire! I mean he'd hugged the hybrid before, but he wasn't in any real danger from her, she was just two, and her bite didn't hurt us, but I mean, Edward's a full _vampire_ he's our mortal enemy for crying out loud!

The bloodsucker then said to Seth, "Alice drove it here and its down by the road if you want to drive it home." He smiled at my brother.

Wait. Did he just say _drive_? He got my brother a _car_! I don't even have my own car and I'm five years older than him!

Seth ran to me and held up car keys. He said, "Hey Leah! You want to drive?"

I stood there speechless. All I knew about cars was how to make them go, they were all ordinary cars if you could turn the key and press your foot to the pedal, but I could see from the logo embossed on the side of the key that this was no ordinary car.

Is my brother serious? He would let _me_ drive his new car? Mom dropped him a lot on his head when he was a baby, I wasn't so sure about his mental health. Friends with vampires, chewing on the bars of his crib, letting me drive his brand new sports car.

I had to ask, "Seriously?" It was just a squeak but with his less than ordinary hearing he heard.

"Definitely." He replied and tossed me the keys, "but I get to ride shot gun."

I couldn't wait till all of Seth's guests left so that we could run back to the road and I could feel how it was to drive a luxury vehicle for the first time in my life.

The shock of my father's death, almost three years previous, had made me stop driving. It had been one of my favorite pastimes, before my world had been tipped on its ear from this stupid werewolf and vampire stuff. I would always ask my mom if I could drive to the store to by the groceries and I always drove Seth and myself to school.

When my father died and I had learned all about werewolves, I just turned into a compassionless shrew. Knowing that the reason your boyfriend dumped you is that he's a werewolf and the first time he saw your cousin some sick gene made him fall madly in love with her can usually do that to you.

That's why I was so excited when Jacob and his imprint left and Seth called to me, "Race ya to the road! Loser has to clean the dishes!" And then he was off.

I caught up to him fast and we dodged tree trunks and rocks. We jumped over streams and raced each other to the dirt road, which would hold Seth's new sports car.

Why do vampires always give sports cars or other valuble luxury items? They had given Jake a new car too. Also, everyone in their family had their own vehicle.

As I sprinted out of the dark trees, I stopped dead, and Seth almost ran into me. There, in front of us was Seth's new car. A new and shiny Lincoln MKZ was parked in the road.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that's not the best car. I was going to do a different one, but my friend, VampireGirl1313, is wrighting a story and someone in her story gets the car I was going to use so...You should also check out her first story! I'm not sure when it will be up, but one day...**

**Also, please don't reveiw if you are going to slam me, but constructive critisism is welcome!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!!! Sorry this is coming kind of late. I've been kind of sick and I had a basketball game yesterday (we won 33-17! YAY US! :)****) and I'm just really busy all the time. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Driving

"Wow," said Seth as he walked past me, his mouth hanging open. "Jake talks about these all the time! He says they're really expensive like $50,000 or more!"

Of course Jacob had gotten a hundred thousand dollar Tesla Electric Roadster for his eighteenth birthday, but that didn't stop him from drooling over other cars.

Even though I had a minute knowledge of cars, I knew exactly what this was. This car, was a Lincoln MKZ.

I had seen it in all of the car magazines Jacob gave Seth. Now don't think I was looking through car magazines because I'm some kind of car fanatic! I just looked at some because they looked kind of interesting.

"Oh. My. God." I said as I opened the driver's door. The inside of the car had plush, leather trimmed seats. The steering wheel had real wood in it and I lifted a hatch to find an iPod dock sitting between the two front seats.

"This is probably one of my best birthday presents ever!" Seth said opening his door and jumping into the seat next to the drivers. At his words, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Hadn't I got him good presents in the past?

I slid into the drivers seat and pushed the key into the ignition and turned it. Seth was fooling with the buttons on the dashboard and suddenly, the roof opened up. Not like a convertible, but with a huge skylight.

"Lets go!" I said and pressed my foot on the gas.

…

The engine purred quietly beneath us. My hair whipped around my face. I had plainly ignored the warnings that I should cut my hair. Boy cut? Not for me.

Even if it was easier when we phaazed, I wasn't going to cut my hair just so it would be easier to turn into a wolf!

All my thoughts about what I had seen in the woods, and the weird feeling I had gotten were swept from my mind as I felt the wind blow through the vast interior of the car.

How I missed this.

The speedometer was nearing 100 and I decided that we should slow down and head back for home. Just because my mom was a sort of friend with the chief of police, didn't mean I couldn't get a ticket.

Seth and I talked about school, and other stuff as we drove home. This was to be Seth's last year at school. Well, actually last semester. He would be going to community college next year, so he could keep an eye out and be ready to help the pack at a moments notice, but also because, well, he just wanted to be near home.

I envied him, for the chance to go to college. After Sam, and finding out I was half wolf, I just didn't see the point.

But I was glad my baby brother wouldn't miss out like me, on college. He could get a degree and probably get a good job.

"Leah?" Seth asked, "What's going to happen if we never imprint?

Wow. That shocked me. Seth always had hope that he would meet his dream girl, I was always the one that thought otherwise. Now, Seth was showing doubt. An emotion I had never seen on Seth.

"We won't," I said firmly, "There's someone out there Seth, you just haven't met them yet." I hardly

The rest of the way home, we were silent, I think we were both thinking about our conversation.

....

_I was standing in the forest, alone. This bothered me for some reason. Being in the forest never bothered me. Until now. Around me suddenly appeared faces, my loved ones, and the ones I had lost. My father was among them, smiling at me. I reached out for him, but just as I was about to touch him, they all disappeared._

_Then, something that astonished me even more, I started crying, crying for my loved ones that I had lost. I had sworn after Sam, and after Dad died, that I would _never_ cry again._

_But here I was, blubbering like a baby. Suddenly I heard a cry, Seth! I jumped up, my sorrow forgotten._

_I ran through the forest, not caring about the needles and thorns that pricked my clothes and my skin. My brother was all I cared about. Seth. Seth. I kept chanting his name. I came out into a small meadow and stopped._

_Seth was nowhere to be found. This was impossible! I had heard him and smelt him thorough my journey, how could he not be here? _

_It was some time before I realized I was not alone. A dark haired man stood in the middle of the meadow. He was not Seth though, I saw as he turned toward me, a wicked smile playing across his lips._

_He ran at me, but not before I could see his eyes, a bright, cherry red._

I woke up screaming, sweat was dripping of my skin.

Sometime last night after we had arrived home, I must have dragged my self up to my bed. What had the dream meant? Where was Seth?

"Seth!" I suddenly called. Seth raced into my room, anxious.

"Is everything alright Leah?" He asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh? Oh," I said, "It was just a bad dream."

Seth didn't look convinced but he let it go. That's the good thing about Seth; he doesn't really push you for information. Well, he'd know soon enough, the bad thing about the packs mind sharing abilities.

"What time is it?" I asked Seth.

"Um…Its about twelve thirty in the afternoon," He said slowly.

"What!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed, "Damn!" I had slept a whole 15 hours! In only four hours we would be meeting the Cullens!

"Seth,"

"Yah?"

"Get out of my room! A little privacy please?" I said glaring at Seth.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," he said heading for the door, "Mom told me to tell you that she 's making brunch right now. I'd hurry if I were you." My brother turned with a smile and walked out of my room. Ever since we had first phased, Mom had, made five meals a day: breakfast, brunch, lunch, linner, and dinner.

"So annoying!" I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" Seth called up the stairs. _Curse the super human hearing!_

I rummaged through my closet and picked out my comfortable denim cargo jeans and a regular shirt.

The stairs didn't even creak when I walked down them, a plus from being a shape shifter werewolf thing.

Seth was sitting at the counter gobbling his food when I stepped into the kitchen.

"That is gross!" I said as my baby brother shoved two pancakes into his mouth. Yeah, I have a big appetite, every werewolf does, but I don't stuff my food in my mouth like a crazed animal, that's for vampires.

"What?" Seth asked defensively, "I'm just hungry. Why shouldn't I be?" He took another two pancakes, smothered them in syrup, and started inhaling them.

"Well, lets see," I said sliding into my chair across from Seth, "For one, you ate anything, and everything put in front of you at your party last night. You came home and ate all of my Banana Split ice cream! Then, you headed for my bag of chips that I had been saving for my movie tonight!" my voice had risen slightly through my reviewing of his eating habits.

"What can I say? I have a big appetite," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Boys," I said and sighed, "All the same." I started placing pancakes onto my plate. The golden brown syrup drizzled from the open nozzle of the bottle I was holding.

I breathed in the sweet sent of the pancake and syrup and started eating, less vigorously than my brother.

A knock on the door interrupted our brunch and I got up to answer it. Before I even got halfway across the room, Paul was standing in the middle of our kitchen. Besides him, was his imprint, and Jacob's sister: Rachel.

"Hey Leah, Seth!" called Paul as he and Rachel slid into two open seats at the counter. They had gotten married about a year ago and had one son. His name was Josh and had a temper that could rival his father's.

Another bad thing about being a werewolf: pack members bursting into your house without any warning.

"Paul!" Seth said and motioned for Paul to take some food. He dug in heartily, "How's Josh?"

"Same as usual," Paul said, grabbing a pancake and devouring it, "Embry's watching him right now." Josh, and the other kids of the pack, had to be watched almost all the time, incase they lost their temper and started running around as a wolf and getting people curious.

"So, why are you here? Tired of your kid already? How old is he, eight months?" I asked.

"No," said Paul glaring at me. Before he saw Rachel, an insult would have started an immediate fight, not anymore. Jake's sister had somehow mellowed him. Paul was still annoying, but didn't get angry as fast as he used to.

"We actually came here to talk to you about the meeting with the Cullens," said Rachel, "As unlikely as it seems, we didn't come for the food," she laughed and Seth and Paul joined in. I stared at my plate, wishing that Paul and Rachel could get to the point.

"I was, wondering if, um…well," Paul looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say, "If I could come to the meeting. I would really like to know what's going on that you need to discuss with leeches," Paul looked down at his empty plate. I was stunned, why couldn't he go to Jake for this?

"Shouldn't you ask Jacob about this?" I asked.

"Well Jake's a little busy with Renesmee right now, she's learning how to ride a bike," said Rachel, "He told both of the packs to ask you instead of him, you _are_ second in command," I hadn't thought of that. Jake was giving me a lot of responsibility now days when he was so busy with his imprint.

"Um…" I said, lost for words, "I um…guess you can come…Just don't do anything rash," Rachel and I glanced at each other and both smiled, she knew her husband's temperaments as well as I did, it was just lucky he hadn't lost it near her. As Sam had done with Emily.

"Okay. So I'll be there at 4:30?" Paul asked to make sure.

"Yeah, that's right," I said.

Paul and Rachel got up. Rachel waved back at us as they walked out the door. I waved back Rachel was okay. I just envied her for having someone who cared about her so much; I'd never had anyone like that. Sam had been close, but he had chosen Emily. Not me.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter; it's kind of like a filler chapter to get to the next one. Sorry it's so short. I will try to have the next chapter out with in a few days, on the weekends, I can probably fit in at least 3 chapters, (probably, not so sure since I'm sick) and so you should check most often then. (I'm a night person so I like to stay up late reading, writing, listening to music… :D****)**


	3. Chapter 3

Leah POV

Chapter 3: Cliff Diving

"I'm bored!" I moaned, "Can we do something?"

There were only two hours before we had to arrive at the Vampire house. You'd think I could get through that, right? Well, wrong! I was lounging on the couch. My leg was twitching with restlessness.

"I could call Alice," Seth joked. I glared at him. Alice, the most outgoing of the Cullens, had been bugging me to let her give me a makeover.

Of course, I said no. I do _not_ want a bloodsucker messing with my hair!

"We could go to the beach," my brother suggested, "Cliff diving I mean," Wow, why didn't I think of that? Must have been that my being bored had clouded my mind.

Sitting up I said, "Okay, but lets not take the car, the sea salt could damage the paint, and you would have to ask your precious vampires for a new paint job!" I mock gasped.

"Ha-ha, very funny, "Seth said," But you are right, the salt _would_ damage the paint."

…

Even though it was the middle of April, the rainiest month in Forks, and it was about 50 degrees outside, I dressed in my swimsuit and put on a tank and shorts. Seth was waiting for me outside of the house, dressed in his board shorts and t-shirt.

We started walking in the direction of the beach. There were other werewolves in La Push, of course, but we couldn't just start running faster than could be humanely possible, or people would start talking.

As soon as we thought no one would see us running along the beach, we took off. It was such a good thing that we had sure footing. Being clumsy would not be good if you were running across mossy, slippery rocks.

Within a few minutes, we were at the base of the cliffs.

"Race you to the top!" Seth called over the gusting wind, "first one to touch the water drives to the meeting!" We made eye contact, and started sprinting up the path to the part of the cliff that hung over the swirling and churning water.

I had a good, steady lead on Seth, so I was sure that I would be the first to reach the jumping point. Until, I heard a tearing of clothes and looked back to see a sandy colored wolf running, his tongue lolling out, a stupid grin on his face.

"That's not fair!" I yelled over the wind. Seth had just phased so he could beat me, "Ugh!" Sometimes, my brother was just _so_ annoying!

I couldn't phase now! For one, I didn't have any extra clothes. This was also my best swimsuit! I started to speed up; maybe I could beat Seth without phasing. It was a lost cause before I even thought of it. Seth was just to fast!

_Well,_ I thought to myself_ at least if you know he's going to beat you, you could rest before you dive in._

A few seconds later, I was sitting on a rock, with a good view of the cliff. Ahead of me, Seth was picking up speed. Just as he reached the edge, he propelled himself up and forward. Seth seemed to hang in mid air for a second, and then he curled his paws under him, like how you would wrap your arms around your legs when doing a cannonball.

Just before he hit the water, the sandy haired wolf changed, and was replaced by my baby brother. I was very glad that he touched the water right as he changed. Note to self: Next time you go cliff diving, bring extra pants.

I placed my hand into a little crevice in the rock I was sitting on. Sometimes, the pack hid clothes around the places we usually went, incase one of us were to loose our temper and change. Luckily, there was an extra pair of pants in the rocky space. I pulled it out and placed it on the rock.

Shaking my head at my baby brother, I started jogging, quickly picking up speed. Soon I was sprinting. I reached the cliff edge, and flung myself off. In a few seconds, I felt the icy chill of the water, but not enough to bother me. One o' eight body temperature, another perk of being a werewolf.

I quickly dragged myself out of the water, and onto the shore. Seth had phased, and gotten the pants. Now, he was behind a bush slipping them on.

"Come on!" I called to Seth, "We need to get home and get ready for the meeting!" Seth came out from behind the bush.

"I wonder what was in the woods!" my brother said, I had told him about what had happened earlier, "I think it was another vampire! Do you think they'll be friendly? Or, would we have to kill them?"

"Ok, we don't even know if it's a vampire, Seth. I hope it is, we haven't had to go leech hunting in a while," I said, picturing the pack creeping up on an unsuspecting bloodsucker.

We started home, each of us concerned with our own thoughts.

…

When we got home, I took a long, warm shower, letting the hot water fall over my body. I was thinking about the party, mostly about the pain after I had seen the white flash. It had hurt more than anything I had ever felt, worse than when Sam broke up with me, for my cousin, Emily. I'd had a lot of pain in my life, but that, and my father's death were at the top, until now.

Switching the water off, I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel. I dried off, and put on jeans and a t-shirt.

Pulling a brush through my hair, I walked downstairs. Sitting at the couch watching a basketball game, Utah Jazz vs. Golden State Warriors, was my brother. "Who's winning?" I asked, plopping down beside Seth.

"Jazz is winning, but it's pretty close. 34 to 29 at the end of the first quarter," Seth told me, his eyes fixed on the screen, "I bet you the Warriors are going to win!"

"Now way!" I said, "Jazz is going to win, they're like five points up." Seth turned to look at me, an incredulous look on his face.

"If you know anything about basketball, you know that five points is easy to gain back when you have three more quarters!"

"I know that," I said, looking at my brother, "but, I just have this feeling that Utah Jazz is going to win."

"Your choice, five dollars to me if the Warriors do win," We both turned our attention back to the screen.

…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_ The buzzer went off and the game was over. Seth jumped off of his place on the sofa, "What! They lost! I can't believe it! But they were doing so well!" The Golden State Warriors had just lost the game, 112 to 104. My brother was not happy about it.

"Five dollars to me I think," I held out my hand, expectantly, Seth looked reluctant, "Any day now, my self control is getting better, I might stop phasing for good! Gasp!" I mock gasped, and looked at my brother. He finally dug in his pocket and pulled out five wrinkled one-dollar bills.

"Here you go," he said, looking disheartened, "It was the last of my birthday money," he dramatically sighed. I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Seth, your birthday was yesterday," I said in my best kindergarten teacher voice, "You haven't been out of this house at all except to go to the beach, and there isn't exactly a place to buy things on the beach. You are not going to guilt me into giving your money back."

My brother glared at me, but let it go. We watched TV until it was time to leave for the meeting.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer. Promise. Please R&R!? please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating First Light in so long! I've been like really busy, and I just had a speech competition today…And I'm also spending to much time reading that I should….anyway, please review! And, also read. Obviously…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for the copy of the book I have, and the movie…**

Leah's POV

Chapter 4: Meeting

Seth was driving the car this time. I was sitting in the passenger seat with my eyes closed, thinking.

Before we had had to get into Seth's car and drive to the big white mansion that now loomed ahead of us, we had watched TV almost the whole day.

Now we were headed for another boring meeting! I really _hate _these meetings, mostly because Jake, the bloodsuckers, and Sam, are always talking about boring matters like, new born vampire cults, and revising the treaty, and such. Sometimes being Jacob's beta was a real pain, especially the meetings, and getting the new wolves under control. Especially, like this past week when Jake had taken such interest in his imprint, he put me in charge for almost everything! I like being second in command, but being "the boss" is responsibility I'm just not comfortable with.

The car stopped, and Seth cut the engine. I grudgingly opened my eyes, and sat up. Seth opened his door, and started up the path. When he realized I hadn't followed, he turned around and looked back at me, motioning for me to come. Sluggishly, I lifted my arm to the latch, pressed down on it, and opened the door. Seth waited for me on the path, and when I reached him, we headed to the door together.

As we walked through the front door, I heard voices coming from the dining room; the melodic voices of the leeches, and the more, _regular_ voice of Jacob, and the other pack members.

"We can't be sure that it was a vampire," said Jacob, "it could have just been, well a human, hiking in the woods, and Leah just got a major migraine,"

"Jacob, I heard him, Jasper felt him," That must have been Edward, "You were sitting next to Leah, you know that wasn't a migraine. People don't double over in pain suddenly, just because of a migraine!"

"Edward, Jacob," The head leech paused their debate, "If you hadn't noticed, Leah and Seth are here, I'm sure that if you hadn't been so engaged in your discussion, you would have noticed sooner, but maybe, we can ask _Leah_ for her account on this dilemma."

I was surprised that they had asked for _my_ account on what had happened, I mean, I'm the crazy, depressed werewolf girl.

"Um…well," I said, "So, I'm sitting next to Jake, and we're talking about patrols, I sort of zoned out for a minute, and stared at the tree line. I don't know how I should say this, but suddenly, there's this flash of white between the trees, and I feel this great pain in my head. Nothing like I had ever felt. Just pain, it consumed everything. But it wasn't physical. The pain was mental. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes, and Bella was on the ground next to me, and the pain was gone. All the vampires were looking at the same place to. Then we decided on this meeting, and the party went on like nothing happened."

Jacob, Sam, Seth, Paul, and the bloodsuckers seemed to be thinking over what I had just said. The blond vampire that was the leader, Carlisle, looked at Edward pointedly, like he was having a silent conversation with him. The mind reader nodded his head, and then he broke the silence.

"If it is a vampire, we know only one who has the power to cause mental pain, or torture, Jane, of the Volturi."

He had a good point, but the vampire with the pixie like girl draped over him cleared his throat as if to speak, "I have something to add, Edward. At the time when I felt whoever was in the woods, I felt like I shouldn't look at the woods, like it wasn't right to look there, exactly were Leah saw the white flash." He said.

We all thought this over; something had not wanted us to look at the place, right where I had seen the flash of white. When I looked at it, pain had flooded my mind. There was something up with that.

"Well, I'm not really used to these _conferences_," said the newest leech, Bella, "but, when Leah saw the white flash, and felt the pain, there was something beating at my shield, like it wanted to get in. It felt similar to when Alec and Jane tried to use their powers on us, two years ago, with Renesmee."

"Then it must have been that leech!" said Jacob, he looked like he had just solved a very hard, and complicated math problem, "We should send some people over to Italy, and confront them of sending spies here to torture us! The could have hurt one of us!" He looked at his imprint as he said this. It was obvious he was thinking that they could have chosen to torture her instead of me.

"Yeah Jake, one of us could have been hurt," I said sarcastically, "All that happened to me, was that I had an extremely painful mind-torture experience!"

"Oh, sorry Leah, wasn't thinking," He said, "Sorry," Oh, I know what he was thinking about, what was it about werewolves and their imprints that made them such jerks to everyone else?

"Jacob, we can't just confront the Volturi. For one, we don't have any proof, sure, Leah could share her thoughts, and the pain with Aro, but who's to say it was _Jane_, there could be any number of vampires that can mentally torture someone," Carlisle looked at me as he spoke, "And, I'm pretty sure Leah doesn't want to share her thoughts, past, or present with a vampire. Am I right?"

I nodded, and he looked back at the group of vampires, and werewolves assembled around him, and began talking again, "The only thing we can do right now is try to figure out who it was that tortured Leah, and who it was that was supposedly spying on us. At the very least, we can try to talk to them, figure out why they were in the area, and if they mean _any_ of us harm,"

You had to admire Dr. Carlisle Cullen, for the way he talked about these matters, and although I would never admit it, _ever_, I kind of liked him. As I thought this, I noticed the mind reading leech smiling, and trying to hold in a laugh. Oh. My. God. Dang! He had heard what I had just thought. I glared at him, and if looks could kill…Well, he would be dead.

He seemed to have composed himself, and I turned myself back to the meeting. The curly black haired one was talking now, "Well, so, Eddie and I went out there, after Seth's awesome party," At that, he high fived my brother, and they both smiled, "So, we found a scent there, and tracked it to a river a few miles away. Whoever it was, must've run, and then went into the water so that we couldn't trace their scent. We searched up ad down the bank, but couldn't find anything."

Edward glared at his leech brother for the use of his hated nickname, and continued his story, "There were also a few reports about people disappearing without a trace in villages around the area. None in LaPush, or Forks, which is pretty good, since they weren't any friends or family," when he said family, he looked at Bella, "The people are suspected dead, but they haven't found any bodies. This could be the result of other vampires in our territory."

"Well," I said, taking charge of the situation, well, no one else was talking, just thinking, "I guess for now, we can double the patrols, right now Embry is out with Caleb," Caleb, was the newest of our pack. Embry was patrolling with him, to keep an eye on him, and also to evaluate his skills. "We could make it that we shouldn't' go out alone, especially if there might be vampires around."

To my surprise the bloodsuckers, and my pack were nodding with agreement, Jake said, "Leah's right. It's too dangerous for _us_ to be out there alone. Alone, a leech could just attack us, and we might um…die…Together, we can beat them if it comes to a fight."

"Would you let us cross onto your borders if a fight did arise, and you needed some help?" asked the lead vampire, "We wouldn't do anything, but help. There is no need for death, if it could be avoided. Jacob, Sam can we meet with your elders, and try to revise the treaty?"

What? We were going to revise the treaty _again_! How many times now? There was always something new popping up that we had to change the treaty for. It was just _so_ annoying!

"We'll have to discuss it first," said Sam, "But, I'm sure that the proper revisions can be made, so that if we are in danger, you could cross the border and help," he didn't sound very happy about admitting that w might need help from leeches, but the vampires nodded.

"Call us with the arrangements, after you have discussed this with your elders," said Carlisle. And with that, the meeting was over. I still had no idea what the thing I had seen and felt in the meadow was. Now, instead of that, we had to worry about revisions to the treaty, fighting with _vampires_, and, Jake's obsession with his imprint was forcing me to make all the important decisions! What was life coming to around here?

Just as Seth and I were walking out of the door, and to Seth's car, Jacob called, "Leah! Seth! Wait up!" we stopped and waited for him. Jacob was carrying a large laundry bag. "Hey, you guys, um…well, I kind of left my car at Billy's so can you guys give me a ride back home? I would run, but I have this," he lifted up the big laundry bag. "Apparently, Cullens' don't have a washing machine, and dryer, they don't sweat, and that Alice, doesn't let _anyone_, not even _me_ were any outfit twice. As soon as they wear it, the clothes go to charity, or they get thrown away."

"Oh," I said, "Sure. Um…okay Jake, you can have a ride home," Seth was sliding into the front seat as I talked to Jacob.

"Thanks so much Leah, Seth! Leah, I'm so sorry I've been having you do more of the work now, but I think you are very capable of it, and its just that, well, Nessie is growing up so fast, and I want to be there for every minute of it," he said to me as we walked to the car, "I know it must feel pretty hard, but, please bare with me?"

"Um…" was all I could say, "Okay, yeah, it's fine Jake. I mean, Paul coming to me for permission and everything, and everybody looking to me for answers, and orders, and yeah, it's fine." Although, it wasn't really fine. Jacob was the alpha. He should be able to take care of his responsibilities to his pack, and to his imprint.

Jacob hopped into the car, and started to have a very long, and complicated talk about his car. _Boys,_ I thought to myself, _such obsessions they had, I mean, cars. Who has an obsession with cars? I mean, what's the difference between this car and Jacob's old Rabbit?_ Boys really were a very strange, and curious race.

I only hoped that when I imprinted, whoever was right for me was not as idiotic, and obsessed with cars as some boys I know. Or as sick minded and disgusting as some of my pack brothers were.

On the way home, I didn't talk much. Just turned on the radio and listened to the song playing.

**A/N: Yes, I know that this chapter was slightly short to. And didn't really give you that much information about who the person in the forest was. But, that will be coming in some of the next chapters. Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my teachers love to give us homework, and I the procrastinator, always seem to be using most of my time doing homework. Please review!**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight. But I did buy What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts on iTunes…**

**Leah POV**

**Chapter 5: Pressure**

There was going to be another meeting tonight, and _everyone_ in the pack wanted to go. Even the imprints! I couldn't see why they all wanted to go to a _bloodsucker's_ house, but, after interrogating Seth, I found the answer. Edward, Bella, and Esme Cullen. Apparently, the meeting was going to take place after dinner, and the leeches could cook! Though, I would _never_ admit that to anyone.

That is why I found myself sitting on a chair, eating breakfast, and answering phone call after phone call about the meeting.

"I'm oh _so_ sorry Brady, but there are already _so_ many people coming to the meeting, we couldn't fit one more." I said, my voice bordering on irritation. I finally knew what it felt like to be a receptionist.

"Come on Leah! Who else is coming? I bet you just want all that food to yourself!" Silly Brady, did he honestly think, after being with the pack for two years, that he was the only one with a huge appetite?

"Do you want the full list of everyone who wants to come, or the list of people who are already coming?" I took a bite of my cereal, and waited for him to reply.

"Um…can I have both?" he asked, and I inwardly cursed him. I had, had to repeat the same lists of people over and over since I had woken up this morning, and it was getting _so_ annoying.

I took a deep breath, "Jacob, Seth, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim, Rachel, Quill, Claire, and I are going. And, that's not to mention the eight and a half leeches that will be there." my anger, and annoyance at having to organize this was rising. "The people who can't come, but want to, including yourself are, Collin, Sophie, Embry, Caleb, yourself, Brady, Katy, and the rest of the pack, but I'd prefer not to tell you there names right now, as I've had to say them to _everyone_ who wanted to come. And also, why don't you ask _your_ pack leader, Sam?"

"Because, Sam told me to ask you. He's spending time with Emily, until the meeting." Brady said, "Wait, _Claire_ gets to come, but _I _don't?"

"Brady, Quill and Emily are babysitting Claire, and she's got a play date with Jake's hybrid imprint." I said, "Why her mother lets her play with something that could eat her, I wouldn't know."

"Fine Leah! But you will be hearing from my lawyer!" even though Brady was 17, he liked to watch those stupid tv shows where people yell 'you'll be hearing from my lawyer'.

"Brady," I said before he hung up the phone, "you don't have a lawyer," the last thing I heard on the other side was a grunt, and then the line was dead.

I finished my cereal, and then, the phone rang _again_. This time it was Embry, complaining about not being able to go to the meeting, and never being included and that sort of stuff. It took me forty-five minutes to get him to accept the fact that he wasn't going to the meeting, and there were other people who weren't going either.

Then, I had to figure out the patrols for _both_ of the packs, constantly being interrupted by members of the packs. Why couldn't it be like the old days? With only seven wolves? Or Jacob's old pack with only me, Seth and him?

The rest of my morning was spent answering phone calls; I became angrier, and angrier. Being Jacob's beta was hard work, especially if you had to take on the responsibilities of _two_ pack leaders!

Jacob and Sam should stop thinking so much about their imprints, and more about their packs. I have my own things to worry about.

I went upstairs and grabbed my iPod Nano from my bedside table. Popping my black ear buds in my ears, I flopped down on my bead. The first song I played, blared, "OWCH!" I cried, and quickly lowered the volume.

The song was now intelligible. I recognized it as _What Hurts The Most_, by _Rascal Flatts_. It was such a depressing song, yet it calmed me. Slightly.

I was still furious with Sam and Jacob for making me do all of their jobs, but lying there listening to music helped me get myself under control.

Lying there was so peaceful, I didn't notice myself drifting into unconsiousnes.

…

My eyes flew open, and I untangled my earbuds from around my wrist, sometime during my nap, I had somehow twisted the cords all around my arm and hand.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. Groaning, I got up and answered it. In front of me with a scoul was Jacob.

"Where were you?" he asked me, he sounded annoyed, or on the verge of anger, "You were supposed to be there! You are second in command. Leah, you can't just miss a meeting for an afternoon nap."

_What is he talking about?_ I thought, "Jake, I have no idea what you are talking about. The meetings tonight," I started walking back towards my bead, when Jacob said.

"Wrong, the meeting was an hour ago!" Suddenly, I realized that my room was dark, and out of my window, I could see the moon.

"Um…oops?" I said, "Must have overslept,"

Jacob looked at me, "Overslept? We've been organizing this meeting for two weeks. The Cullen's thought they knew what the thing in the woods was, but unfortunately, you _overslept_ and we couldn't make a conclusion!"

"What! You are blaming _me_ for missing the meeting? What about _you_? The _whole_ day, I was stuck here, answering phone calls about the meeting, organizing the patrols, and doing everything that you and Sam were supposed to be doing, but weren't. You were to busy, dealing with your imprints!" I hadn't noticed that my voice had risen during the confrontation.

"And, I think I've had enough of these stupid meetings!" I had started letting my feelings out, why not finish? "We never discuss anything important, and you and the rest of the wolves with imprints are always looking at them. I think the only reason we have these stupid meetings is so you can see _Renesmee_" Jacob seemed shocked that I had said that.

"Leah, just because you haven't imprinted yet, doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on the ones who have," He thought that I was mad at him because he had a bloodsucker human hybrid as an imprint? Jacob was just so full of himself.

"You idiot! I'm not mad at you because you have a stupid imprint!" I yelled at him, "You are just _so _obsessed with yourself and _her_ that you can't realize what you are doing to everyone else!" with that, I walked fast and forcefully out of my room, banging Jacob's shoulder hard as I left.

"Lee! I'm sorry!" he cried after me, "Leah, I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry I've been giving you so much to do, and then chewing you out for it," I just ignored him.

When I reached the back door of the house, I started running. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of Jacob and Seth, trying to catch up to me. If they were going to follow me, I would make it harder for them. Mid stride, I phased, when I came back down, I was no longer a human girl, I was a smallish – by pack standards – gray wolf.

Running through the woods behind my house, I came to as stream. To hide my scent, I waded in, and went along with the current until I got to a rock that stuck out over the water. Hopping onto the rock, I shook the water from my coat and continued on.

I had been running for a few miles when I started to smell a scent that was familiar, yet not. It had a smell like rotted fruit. And I knew somewhere in my mind, that I had smelled this before.

Not noticing where I was going, I followed the scent. Suddenly, under the fowl stench of rotten fruit, the sweetest scent I had ever smelled in my whole life was filling my nostrils. It consumed me, causing me to open my mouth and gulp in air. I had not realized that I was salivating, until I closed my mouth and found it full of saliva.

The two scents pulled me toward them, and I could do nothing but follow. Letting my nose lead the way, I did not hear a branch snap behind me, until I was lifted up into the air and held tightly.

Phasing back to my human form, I had the uncomfortable realization that I wasn't wearing anything, my clothes having been ripped to shreds when I phased back at the house.

I tried to wriggle free from whatever was holdin me, but it was impossible. What bothered me further, was that the person, or thing holding me, was only the height of a teenager!

Soon, I stopped struggling, and tried to get a better look at my captor. S soon as my flailing stopped, I realized the thing was ice cold to the touch, and had skin the texture, and build of marble.

Looking down, my dark eyes met with the steely, cold, red eyes of a vampire.

The Leech looked to be about fifteen or so, and he had me pinned against a tree. I suddenly felt nothing. I could not taste anything, could not feel the grip he had on me, could not even feel any of my body parts. There was just, nothing.

As immediate as it had left, the feeling came back to me. Instead of issuing out one of my sharp put downs, all I could say was, "Nice suit," Me, commenting on a bloodsucker's attire when he had me pinned against a tree and could surely kill me right then.

"Thank you," he said in a silky voice, "Now that you've stopped struggling, come with me, and we'll be back in Voltera by noon," This confused me.

"Why are we going to Italy, and what do you want with me?" I asked, "If you don't mind, I'll just be going now."

I turned to go, but again, the nothingness fell over me again. It blocked off all of my senses, then it was gone. Just like the last time.

"If you try to run again, I will be forced to do more than that. I might even have to call a certain friend of mine to _persuade _you to come back,"I turned back to face the vampire.

"Can I atleast have some clothes first before you start telling me if I can and can't run?" I asked. He nodded, turned, and called back towards the two smells I had scented earlier came from.

"Anna! The wolf girl needs clothes!" I heard some russeling in the distance, and suddenly, a streak of pail white, and gold ran towards me.

"Hi! I'm Anna, you must be the shape shifting wolf girl, right?" a golden haired vampire asked me, "Oh, of course," It was then that I noticed the clothes in her arms. She lead me behind a group of trees, and handed me a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt.

"Anna! Don't be nice to it!" called the boy, "It's our prisoner remember?"

"Whatever Al!" Anna, the leech called back to him, to me she said, "Don't mind Alec, he's just a bit crabby about being sent on this mission, he wanted something a bit more exciting."

When she said the name Alec, everything clicked, the nothingness, Volterra, his age. He was one of the Volturi, vampire royalty!

"Wait." I said, "you're from the Volturi?" I asked.

Anna nodded, and said, "Yup. Lyam, my brother, me and Al were sent to capture you, and bring you to Aro. When you guys faced them around three years ago, Aro got an idea that he would capure one of you shape shifting wolves, and study you, of course we might have to get another one of you to, so we can know what the boys are like."

"Anna! Don't tell it everything! If you keep spilling our information I will—"

He was cut off by Anna, "Do what exactly? Spin around in circles and do the worm."

Only until I heard loud thumps from behind the trees did I actually realize that was a command. "He actually listened to you?" I asked the leech.

"Of course," she said, "If he hadn't, I would have made him anyway," Anna looked smug, and I remembered about how some bloodsuckers had special talents. Note to self: stay on leeches good side.

She lead me out from behind the trees, and around Alec – who was still doing the worm – amd into a clearing where a boy, who had the same golden brown hair as Anna, but looked slightly older, was sitting.

When I saw him, there was this kind of tingling inside of me.

"Lyam! This is…" she started then turned to me, "what's your name?"

"Um…Leah…" I answered nervously.

"Right! The bloodsucker said, "this is Leah." The leech looked up and nodded to me. As soon as I made eye contact, I felt this sudden urge to be as near as I could to him. In that split second, everything my life stood for suddenly changed. My center, my _everything_ was now. Lyam.

My first thought was, Lyam. He is beautiful, everthing about him is special, he is the only one in the world that actually matters. No one could _ever_ be as special as he was.

The second thought that popped into my mind was: No. Not a leech! Why? Why did it have to be a bloodsucker that I had to feel this for? Why not a normal human?

Although I thought this, I could not find any fault in Lyam, although I barely knew him. To me, he was perfect.

"Um…I'm sorry," he said, there was a slight British accent, but he sounded divine, "Was there something? Anything in my teeth I should be worrie about, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry," I said, flustered, "You can call me Leah. Just Leah. No "miss" is needed."

Lyam was really flustering me, the way he blinked, the way his hand reached up to push the golden brown locks out of his face. Everything he did, I took into account, and memorized.

"Ok, M—Leah," he said, also staring at me. Not taking his eyes off of me, he said to Anna, "Why don't we get Alec, and go back to Italy? Doesn't he want to get back before Heidi brings in his meal?"

"Aw, come on Lyam, can't we just leave him here?" asked Anna, "You could drop a boulder on him, and I could make him climb up the hill pushing the boulder, like that Greek myth!"

"Anna, we have to get back, and I don't think Aro would be amused by one of your games." Said Lyam.

…

It took us about an hour to get to the Seatle airport, and although I did not want to be studied like a wild animal, by a leech who reads every thought by touching someone, I had to go wherever Lyam was, so, I went with them. There was also no doubt that they would all be able too kill me, or disable me and _force_ me to come with them. I prefer to be aloud to run by myself, and not carried, sore and bleeding all the way to Volterra.

On the plain, I sat with Anna, while Lyam and the other leech sat infront of us. I spent the whole ride studying the back of his head, memorizing every hair.

When we got out of the airport in Italy, a jet black car with tinted windows pulled up infront of us. Lyam ussured me in, and this time I was able to sit next to him. It was hard. I had to control the urge to throw my arms around him the entire time.

I was thankful when we finally pulled up infront of the Volturi's special fortress place and I was lead out of the car by Lyam. The leeches and Lyam lead me down passageways, and up staircases till we got to a huge oak doar.

Alec knocked and a dry, less smooth voice than most vampires called from inside, "Enter!"

**A/N: Ok, first of, Lyam is pronounced: L-EE-u-m. It is a different version of Liam. I was going to use Liam, but unfortunately, that is already used in Twilight. Second, Leah is a bit out of character, partly because she has just met the guy who she never thought would exist, and now he dose. That is why she goes with them so willingly. Thirdly, Please review! Tell me what you think! And Fourthly, I am tired so I'm going to bead right after I post this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is coming so late! I finally got it up today, and I'm just so sorry for the long wait. This one is in Seth's POV, and is kind of short. I'll try to have Chapter 7 up soon, which will probably be soon, since I'm getting a new laptop in a few weeks! And finally a word processor I can rely on! Ok, well I bet you guys don't want to read me babbling on and on. just read and review.**

**Chapter 6: Gone**

**Seth POV**

"Leah, just because you haven't imprinted yet, doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on the ones who have," Jake yelled from upstairs.

I had listened to the whole argument from down here, and it didn't seem like it would be ending soon.

Now Jake had said the worst possible thing you could say to Leah. Well, the worst possible thing you could say to Leah that didn't involve her, Sam, Emily, Dad, and the Cullens.

"You idiot! I'm not mad at you because you have a stupid imprint!" I heard my sister yell, I winced. Getting Lee angry was a _huge_ mistake on Jake's part. "You are just _so _obsessed with yourself and _her_ that you can't realize what you are doing to everyone else!"

Leah started stomping down the stairs, and I tried to walk to her.

"Lee! I'm sorry!" Jacob cried, following her down the stairs, "Leah, I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry I've been giving you so much to do, and then chewing you out for it," she seemed to be ignoring him, which was an improvement for her. When Leah and I had first become shifters, she would immediately shift if she got pissed off.

"Hey! Leah, wait!" I said, stepping in front of her.

She pushed past me, and walked out the door, slamming the screen behind her. With my heightened senses, I could here clothes ripping outside, and the soft pounding sound of Leah's paws hitting the well-trodden dirt.

"Jake," I said, "Did you really have to say that about her imprinting?"

He looked at me, "Seth, you know I didn't mean to say that. Leah is the best second an alpha could have." Jake looked away, "It just slipped out. She kind of made me loose control with that part about Nessie, and she's right, I am an idiot."

"And you just realized that now?" I asked. Jacob and his wonderful tact had gotten us into enough unpleasant situations already, and now, he'd caused my sister to run away.

Before he realized what I had said, I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh, where do you think?" I asked, "I'm going to find my sister."

As soon as I stepped off of the porch, I started trembling, and suddenly, my vision and senses were sharper. Behind me, I could hear the Jake's massive form padding almost silently behind me.

_The only sucky thing about being a wolf,_ I thought, you're_ colorblind._

Jake made a kind of choking noise that was what passed for laughter for us.

_I could think of worst things_ he thought back to me.

We were pounding through the forest now, side by side. In the past years, my legs had grown longer, and I was now able to keep up with him, but never Leah.

Leah. That brought me back to reality, and out of 'wolf wonderland'.

_Come on,_ I thought, _We need to follow her trail_.

I stopped, and sniffed the air, catching the faint scent of my sister on the breeze.

_This way!_ I thought, and headed to the left.

Jake and I continued running, long into the night.

…

_Ring! RING! Riiiiinnnnggg!!! RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_ I groaned as I fumbled around my bedside table, trying to find my obnoxious alarm clock.

We had run almost the whole night, getting back at around four in the morning. There had been no sign of Leah for almost three days.

The only thing that worried the packs was the distinct scent of vampires we had found in a clearing. Of course, they were worried about Lee too; it's just that they're more worried about the vampire threat.

I missed my sister so much. I missed her, racing me down to breakfast, joking with me in the car.

It seems crazy, but one of the most important things I missed about Leah, was her temper, and sarcasticness, if that's even a word. I found myself being more moody, and easier to anger without her.

Now, for someone like Leah, or Jake, its normal, but for me, it's like when Paul met Rachel, only opposite. Instead of becoming nicer, and calmer, I was becoming more anger prone.

Mom, was even more worried than me, she spent most of her time, either at home, or visiting Charlie in Forks with Billy. I didn't see what could be so interesting for her hanging out with them, but she did.

"Hey Mom!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. My plate was already waiting for me, and I started piling eggs onto it.

"Hey, Seth," she said, and sat down in front of me. In a tone that she probably thought was nonchalant, but which I saw through the moment she started, (how long have I known her? My whole freaking life!) she said, "So, any news about Leah yet?"

"No, they're pretty worried about the vampires at the moment, and we haven't found a lead on Lee." I said, internally cursing the pack. Just because they thought Leah was able to take care of herself, didn't mean that she wasn't in trouble.

Horrible images flashed through my mind at this. Leah, being attacked by a group of newborn vampires. It had happened to her before, but Jake had come to her rescue. She had hated him for that. Leah's pretty crazy that way.

"I got to go," she said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink, "There's a meeting for the council in a few minutes."

"Oh," I said, "Okay," She walked out the door, and I sat there, eating my food. Leah would probably scoff at that if she heard me, saying 'guzzling' was a better word, or something like that.

God, did I miss her. It was true, others in the packs sometimes hated her, but she was my sister. They couldn't just forget about her because of the stupid vampires!

Wow. That was probably the first time I had used the word 'stupid' with the word 'vampire' in almost three years. Well, at least since I had become friends with Edward.

_Ring….Ring…Ring…_ What is it with everything ringing today? I walked over to the phone, and picked it up. Jacob was on the other end.

"Hey, Seth!" he said.

"Hmm?"

"There's another meeting tonight. At the Cullen's place."

"Kay," I said, this routine had been happening for three days. Jacob would call up, tell me there was a meeting that night, usually at the Cullens, and I would get in my car and drive up there at around 6:45 ish.

"So, see you there?" he asked.

I nodded, then realizing he couldn't see me, I said, "Yah, sure."

Jake hung up the phone then, and I walked around the house. I needed to clear my thoughts, take some time to do something.

Without really thinking about it, I walked out of the door. My feet were carrying me towards the cliffs.

Not wanting to go to the cliff we always went to for diving, I turned, and went up a different path.

Walking farther up, I came to a cliff that jutted out at a different angle than the other. I sat down at the edge. Below me, the waves crashed into the rocks, the water glistening from the warm day. One of the few we had up here.

For hours, I sat up there, thinking.

**A/N: The reason Seth is so out of character for him (if u think he's out of character) is that he just lost his sister, he has no idea if she's even alive! And to top everything off, they found scents of vampires in the woods. None of the Wolves are really worried about Leah, and he really misses her. Okay, now that's over with. Leah's POV will be back in Chapter 7 which is already one third/half done. Sorry if I don't update in a while. I have a lot to do. even though it's summer. Atleast I don't have any homework from my computer animation class! Okay people who read my story, good night, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi people! Told you it would be a faster update than last time didn't I? Well, in this you get to learn a bit more about Lyam's and Anna's history. I've been working on finishing this for like eight hours, so hope you like it. (aka 8 hours spaced intermittently with searching random stuff on the web, listening to music, just lying on my bed thinking, sending emails, talking to my grandma for like twenty minutes, and eating)**

Chapter 7: Captured

Okay, you know in those movies where the hero, or heroin is captured, and goes to a creepy door, and a voice from inside says 'Enter!' what do you imagine to see? Well, in my life, I usually think, I'm going into a death trap equipped with multiple vampires.

Turns out, I was right.

As soon as the doors were opened, Anna skipped into the room, her yellow dress over blue jeans flowing out behind her. She stopped right in front of the three head leeches and started chatting animatedly with them.

Alec walked in ahead of me, and Lyam motioned for me to go in before him.

"Lord Aro, may I present you with the shifter you requested!" said Alec.

"I thought they were only boys," muttered the one on the right. I think his name was Cakes no, Cadis, no was it Caius? Yeah, that was right.

When he said this, I got mad. Why is everyone so discriminating against girls? Well, everyone who does something, says something, or does anything remotely like what Caius said, is immediately on my bad list. Of course all vampires – excluding Lyam and Anna – were on my bad list, so, it didn't really matter. Wow, there are a lot of people on my bad list now that I think about it, maybe I should make another list…

Back to the matter at hand. Caius and Aro were looking at me, as if they could see the little gears inside my mind and body that made me work.

"Hello? Um…what are you going to do with me? Not to sound very impatient, but this is very boring; I could be doing something useful right now, like not being in Italy. If you people – excuse me, _leeches_ – aren't going to do anything with me at the moment, then maybe you could take me back to Forks?" I said, "I mean, that's just a suggestion, maybe you could take me back, and we could forget this ever even happened."

Completely ignoring my monologue, the bloodsucker guy, Aro said, "Take it to the place I prepared, you know what to do then."

"Yes, Sir!" said Anna, mock saluting the leeches.

Lyam stepped forward, toward the evil, smelly vampires, "Aro, _she's_ not an 'it'. _Leah_ actually has a name."

I gazed at him, silently admiring his bravery at defending me. He had just talked back to his leader, for _me_.

"Lyam," said Alec, "It's just a shape shifting human. It doesn't deserve to be thought as of equal to _us_."

That stupid, idiotic, moronic leech! He didn't care about anything, and the way he had talked to Lyam was unacceptable! I stepped towards him, growling. In my mind, millions of different ways to hurt him consumed me.

And suddenly, as fast as it had happened in the woods, I felt nothing. I couldn't feel the cold marble under my feet, couldn't hear my own heartbeat, couldn't see anything, couldn't even smell the rancid odder of the vampires in front of me!

After what felt like eons, I finally snapped out of it, and saw Alec lying on the floor. On top of him, was Lyam, his arms pinning the bloodsucker to the ground. Hovering in the air above, and around them, were pieces of furniture.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Lyam snarled at Alec. Tearing my gaze from the two on the floor, I saw Anna holding a little girl against the wall. She had the same blond hair as Alec, and had a look of frustration on her face. Anna was smiling at her.

That was when I remembered about the two vampire siblings, one caused you to feel nothing, and the other pain. But if the little girl caused you to feel pain, why didn't I, or Lyam feel any?

As I pondered this, what Anna had said in the forest made sense, "Of course," she had said, "If he hadn't, I would have made him anyway," Anna, and Lyam must be some of the gifted vampires, but what were their gifts?

"STOP!" shouted Aro, "Lyam, Anna. Please release Alec and Jane. Jane, Alec. Do _not_ use your powers without consent from one of us, or without reason."

"She was coming to attack me!" shouted Alec, "What was I supposed to do? Let it shift?"

"Alec, an abnormal human girl seeming to want to attack you is no reason for you to use your powers." said Caius.

I was getting tired of this. The damned vampires were talking about me as if I didn't exist. Lyam and Anna were the only ones here, I thought really cared that I was here.

"Excuse me," I said in my most polite tone, "What the _hell_ do u think you're doing? First, I get _kidnapped_ then, I get taken to this stupid castle. Nobody even acknowledges my existence, except Lyam and Anna. And I'm standing here with you talking about me, as if I was back home in Forks!" my voice had risen over the course of my tirade, and now, I was practically shouting.

"You tell your stupid goon, Alec, that I'm not a threat to him, do you even know what I'm capable of?" I asked, "No, you don't. Thats why you want to study me like a lab rat, why else woud you even bothered capturing me in the first place?"

The three vampire rulers looked at each other, then back at me. Aro said, "Take _her_ away."

Lyam and Anna walked towards me. "Come on," whispered Lyam.

They took me down corridors, up and down stairways, and through large rooms.

Now, I have no idea what you think of when an evil vampire, that belongs in the pits of hell, tells someone to take you away, to a room they've prepared for you. But I didn't think it would be a room, with one of those chairs that is just a square cushion thing, and a table.

"Are your leaders idiots, or do they honestly think I have no need of sleep?" I asked. "Oh, wait, scratch that. They _are_ idiots. Only a complete idiot would think that a girl who has just been kidnapped, from the west coast of America, and taken to _Italy_ wouldn't have a need to sleep."

Besides me, Anna cracked up, "You've got that right, they _are_ idiots." she said, "They're minds are _so_ easy to manipulate!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to Lyam. Staring at his eyes, I thought I could never look away!

"Well, you know, you live with some gifted vampires, right?"

"I wouldn't say that I lived with them exactly," I said, "tolerate is a better word." He smiled at that, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Anna and I are gifted vampires too." he said, I had guessed correctly.

Anna jumped in front of him, "I can manipulate people's thoughts, and Lyam can move objects with his mind!"

"Anna!" he said, glaring at her, "You know Aro doesn't want us telling Leah things."

"But she'd figure out anyway, I mean its not that hard to miss when people start doing whatever I tell them to, and one of your books flies right towards you."

They glared at each other for a minute, and then what tey did surprised me. Lyam and Anna started laughing. Lyam's laugh was like...i really have no clue how to explain it. It was just so perfect, and right. And it sounded like...there are just no words to describe it.

My stomach rumbled, catching the two vampires off guard. "Oh! That's right!" said Anna, "You have to eat right? What do you want, animal blood, human blood?"

"GROSS!" I shouted, "I don't drink blood. I eat normal human food. And lots of it as a matter of fact."

"Oh." she said, "I don't think we have that here." Anna looked at Lyam, "Does that mean I have to go all the way down and talk to Rayanne about getting her some food?"

"Who's Rayanne?" I asked. Although I already had a pretty good idea.

"She's this mortal girl we use as our secretary. Among other things..." said Anna, trying to sound mysterious.

I felt sorry for the girl, although, she was pretty stupid. Odds were, the vampires would probably eat her. She must really want to be one of them. Idiot girl.

When Anna left to get me some _human_ food, I decided the silly cushion; poof thingy was better than nothing. I sat down, and Lyam sat down next to me. The two of us sat there in silence for a few minutes, but strangely, it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So," I started, unsure of what to say, "What's living in the Volturi like?"

"Ah, It's okay," he said. I looked up at him as he spoke, taking in every word he said, like it was air. "It's just, I wish I was back out there in the real world, you know?" he asked. I nodded.

Something he had said puzzled me though, "_Back_?" I asked, "Weren't you and your sister bitten by them?"

"No, Anna and I were born in London around 1873. I was changed at the age of twenty-three, and Anna at seventeen."

I started laughing. Lyam looked at me quizzically, and I said, "We have a similarity. I have a younger sibling too, his names Seth, and he's eighteen." He chuckled at that, and again, I loved his laugh.

"Is he as annoying as Anna?" he asked.

"Pretty much." I answered. We sat there for a few moments. Neither of us knew what to talk about. Finally I said, "So, continue with your story."

"Well, I don't see how this could help you to escape, or give you something to tell the other vampires you live with -- excuse me, tolerate -- I'll tell you the rest." He took a breath, although he really didn't need to, "I'd help my dad, Lars Garrison, in his work. He was a carpenter, and when I was a little kid, he made this wooden board thing, and he made wheels, and it looked sort of like a skateboard, and I would ride it to school." When he said this, I smiled, picturing a young boy with Lyam's golden brown locks, his face filled with joy and excitement as he raced along on a rickety wooden board.

"So, Anna would help our mom with all the things women did back then. Now don't call me sexist," he said at my look, "if it was me handing out the jobs, I would have let them choose, but it was how people thought back then.

"As I was saying, Anna helped our mom with sewing and cooking. One day, I needed to go into town to buy a certain wood for my father, and Anna accompanied me, because she needed some thread for her embroidery.

"We were walking home, when, from within an alley, a vampire – We of course, being ignorant thought he was a man – attacked us." I was captivated by his story, and when he talked about the vampire attack, it made me want to hunt down that vampire, and kill it.

"For three days, the pain was so bad that if we hadn't been changing, we probably would have died. I'm not so sure why the vampire didn't finish us off, but when we woke up as vampires, there was another one sitting there, waiting for us to get up. His name was Darren or something, and he said he had chased away the vampire that changed us." Lyam paused for a moment, and then continued.

"I never really believed him. Why wouldn't he just finish us off himself?

"Well, Darren wasn't the smartest of vampires, and around 1930, he got himself killed by the Volturi."

"So is that when you and Anna joined?" I asked.

"No, we traveled the countries, but we could never settle down in one place for too long. Then, in 2008, we were in Italy, and someone from the Volturi asked us to join them. We knew what they could do to you, if you didn't join, so we thought it would be best if we kept them on our good side."

"Wow, that is so interesting, I'd like to hear more about it some other time." I said.

Lyam looked at me, and I asked, "What?"

"You're just joking," he said.

"No. Honestly, I think your story is so interesting, way better then some of the other ones I've heard. It's all about 'Oh, I committed suicide by throwing myself off of a cliff, and then Dr. Cullen found me, and he saw that I was special so he changed me!' or 'I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago, and Carlisle was treating me and my parents when my mom passed, and told him to save me.' All of the Cullen's have to do with them almost dying. It's so boring to hear over and over and over, but yours. I could listen to it for the rest of my life and never get bored." Oh my God. Did I really just say that, out loud? What if Lyam didn't like me? Could he like me like I liked him? Sure, he had stood up for me earlier, and told me the amazing story about him and Anna, but could he have done all of that just because he felt sorry for me?

"Leah," he said, "Thanks, you're so sweet and kind."

I snorted, did he honestly think _I_ was sweet and kind. Once, everyone might have agreed with him, back when Sam and I were dating, when life was good, and my dad was alive, and I wasn't a freaking werewolf!

"What?" he asked.

"Me, and Sweet, we just don't mix. Same with kind."

"You know, for someone I'm supposed to dislike and keep prisoner, you're actually pretty cool." He said, "You even seem pretty okay with the whole 'Oh no, I've been captured by man-eating vampires' concept."

So he'd noticed. Probably half the castle had noticed that I didn't seem like a regular prisoner. I was way to compliant. Besides my outbursts, it seemed like I didn't even give a damn about being here. I just hoped no one found out why.

"Oh, it's just that I'm planning my escape, and being compliant, and quiet is the best way for you guys to trust me." I said sarcastically.

"You're very funny too, you know that?"

"No," I said, sarcastically again – If you people can tell that I'm being sarcastic then fine, this is for the people who don't know – "I had no idea that I was even remotely funny.

We both laughed, until Anna came in. "Dinner time for the shifter!" she called as she walked in. In her arms was one of those cardboard box top things, and inside were about twelve of those white containers that they always give you if you want to take your food home with you.

With my excellent smelling ability, I could smell the distinct scent of Italian food. What else in Italy?

"Yum!" I cried as I grabbed a container and a fork, and started eating the spaghetti within.

"Ugh." Said Anna, "It stinks."

"That means it's good," I said, taking a break from eating. God was I hungry!

"And I heard what you said about me being annoying!" said Anna to Lyam, and then to me, "Oh my god, you have a brother! Is he cute?"

"What the hell!" I cried, "You are not going to date my baby brother!"

"I could always make him…" said Anna, but at a look from Lyam, stopped.

"And you say you aren't annoying." Said Lyam, looking very annoyed.

"I'm not!" Anna said, and they started to bicker about who was the most annoying and everything that has to do with that. Although it was very heated, it was pretty obvious that they weren't serious. Well, I'm sure Lyam was serious about Anna being annoying, but other things they said, were just making fun.

I sat there, pondering all of the things Lyam had told me, while eating – Seth would say 'guzzling' – my food like a starving animal.

**A/N: Okay, the reason I have the last line with the "Seth would say guzzling" part is to show (if you read chapter 6 and remember) how Seth said that Leah would say guzzling, it's to show how much alike they are, because they're like brother and sister, they have to be alike in some ways. I would just like to thank everyone's who reviewed for their support for my story you guys are awesome! Thank you to everyone who has subscribed to my stories, or put them and me onto their favorite author/favorite stories! You guys rock too! Now, I'm not sure when I'll have chapter eight, but just keep checking back, or subscribe and get an email whenever I update. Okay pplz, bi!**


End file.
